


Lemon-flavored kisses

by Kaesteranya



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-03
Updated: 2011-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-18 22:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The middle distance between loneliness, desire and control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lemon-flavored kisses

**Author's Note:**

> The title is taken from the 31 Days theme for April 3, 2008.

Gamma always kisses Uni Giglionero tentatively, testing, it would seem, the reality of the situation – that they are lying in one bed, face-to-face, legs twined together the way ivy wraps itself around a tree, or creeps over old and weather-worn rocks.

 

You can’t really blame him, given everything that they are going through. You can’t really fault him for thinking, time and again, even after she said “yes” and he dared not to breathe for a second afterward, that this wasn’t going to last, that he was imagining things and he was going to wake up alone somewhere. Utterly alone, with nothing but the imagined scent of her on his pillow.

 

***

 

Byakuran always kisses Uni Giglionero firmly, with the decisiveness becoming of a man who is used to getting what he wants, when he wants. She is seated in a high-backed chair of his choosing, at a table of his choosing, in one of the many rooms of his estate. He looms over her, a tall white shadow against the dark of her clothes, taking her lips for his own.

 

That he treats her as his doll is not surprising. He knows the exact breadth and depth in which he had penetrated her thoughts and occupied her mind. He knows exactly what to do, to retain his hold on the glass threads of the web he’s woven about her pretty little neck.


End file.
